There's A First For Everything
by themadster9000
Summary: [Kevin X Edd] With Edd's parents never being around at home and constantly having to move house for their job, it never made Edd's life easy. However, with entering college, will this give Edd a chance to find a side of him he has never seen before? (or something, I don't know- I was never good at writing summaries. Please... forgive me!)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_**~Currently marking this T for later chapters. Will be BoyxBoy~** Okay, hello there! I was writing this and I thought I would post it just to see how it goes, you know. I've never posted anything before so I'm kind of nervous haha- be kind to me ;A; I'm just writing this for fun, to be honest, but if there is anything you think needs changing, or if you see a mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to improve my writing even if it's just for a hobby! I'm not sure if it's even good, but if you like it- then great!  
Anyway, this chapter is kind of boring and omg really short, sorry about that! I just wanted to get some details out of the way before going on to the actual main story and stuffs :)_

* * *

Chapter 1  


Edd wasn't one for making new friends. He always tried his best but in the end he just wanted a hole to appear in the ground and swallow him up. The reasons mainly included his on-going anxiety about the gap in his teeth and also the fact that he had to wear his hat pretty much all the time, for reasons he wanted to be unexplainable. Countless questions had already been asked about why he wouldn't remove it, and he had never taken it off willingly. It had been pulled off on a number of occasions by his childhood friends Ed and Eddy, but the outcome had drastic effects on his confidence as their reactions were nothing more than "gross" and "wow"- and it seemed not in a good way.

Thinking about it automatically made him adjust it, pushing the memories away and pulling it down just that bit more. At each school he had moved to he had tried many different techniques to try and at least become acquaintances with somebody… _anybody_. But whether it was for better or worse, it had never quite happened anyway.

This time, he would just stay quiet.

He gripped the many books that he was clutching tighter to his chest and strolled through the small, rusty school gates and into the concrete entrance area. He had experienced this kind of routine so many times, but that didn't stop the feeling of worry and anxiousness deep in the pit of his stomach. Breathing heavily, he took a moment and stopped just as he had entered, glaring at the dull building in front of him.  
It was a small college, probably the smallest one he had been moved to. Even though it was this size, it seemed that caretakers weren't even within a close radius of the college's perimeter. The plants and trees were parched and gasping for water, the building's paint was peeling and asking to be made pretty once again, and none of the vending machines seemed to be in working order- made official as Edd watched, astonished, as a kid punched a hole straight through the glass to grab his packet of Monster Munch, on the other side of the area.  
He gulped as he headed toward what seemed like the reception area- passing through a couple of groups of students that turned and glared at him as if he wasn't human. He wasn't sure whether to smile at them in a random act of kindness, but it seemed that if he did they would just sprint over and rip him to pieces in seconds, like a pack of bears almost, and that was something he didn't want to risk on the first day again. Instead, he stared at the hard ground and finally stepped up to the front entrance shyly; raising his two hands up to press up against the glass door before he leaned against it, peering in through the smudges and cracks. He tried to make out the room in front of him, but it was no use- the glass seemed... _polluted_.

"Filthy, filthy…" he exclaimed to himself before he pulled back slightly rubbing his nose, now unsure of whether to build up the courage to open the door or just, instead, make a run for it.

He sighed to himself deeply. _I can't transfer again_… it would be impossible. He knew that this was the only college for miles and with his parents just moving in, he knew he wouldn't be able to bring up his already growing problem about his education- no matter how important it was to him.

He had moved constantly during his High School years. The last time he remembered staying in a place for a notable section of his life was at a cul-de-sac where he had made friends with Ed and Eddy, two guys who were much different to him but all-in-all they had been the greatest friends of his life. He moved to that area with his parents when he was around 5 or 6 years old and had stayed there till he was 12. When he was 11 his parents got new jobs, and that's when everything changed. No longer was he seeing them every day, no longer were there 'happy family moments' and no longer did he feel safe. His daily life was spent looking at personal paper post-it notes from them, dotted around the house occasionally telling him instructions on what to do and how to do it- and it hadn't stopped since.  
Even though he had turned 18 this year.

Edd took a deep breath, lifting up his hand in what seemed like slow motion in his mind, ready to place on the door handle in front of him. But before he could even thinking about opening the door, a sudden burst of laughter erupted. The shouting and screaming voices were loud and seemed to echo throughout the whole college. They were gradually getting louder and louder, until Edd felt the need to just collapse to the floor and wait for it all to disappear.

From this moment Edd had no idea what was going on. He had no time to process anything in his mind until after it had happened.

All he felt next was the sudden chill come over him as something hit his head heavily with a giant splash. He noticed the water droplets slowly dropping from the top of his hat and hands, and down onto the ground below him. In the space of time it took him to try and realise what had happened, it happened again... and again.

Strong bursts of water seemed to explode from above him, sending waves of shock through him as the water poured from his head and down his clothes, drenching them in seconds.

Edd stared for a moment before he grinned to himself.

_So this is where I begin. _

* * *

_**SOME NOTES: **_

_-Err; the education system is a little messed up. Edd is 18, but I said he's now entering college (which you usually enter at 16 in England haha) but this is a story, does it matter that much? I hope not x'D_

_-Ed and Eddy will be in it more! If you want more chapters that is :)_

_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it :D_


	2. Chapter 2: New People

_W-what-I actually got some favourites?! Wow, I'm really happy about that! Thanks for reading everyone :) Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to update this weekly, by the way :)  
Ah, also, sorry if the characters are a little off. Especially with their dialogue and actions and stuff- I think I unintentionally made them a little different from the show haha.._

* * *

Chapter 2

It's simple to understand that Edd didn't enjoy the rest of the day.

After the shocking amount of water from the balloons that had been pelted from above him, he could only grab the door handle and open the main reception door as fast as he could to escape, all before rushing around everywhere to try and find the toilets to at least dry off before his first lessons.  
After a couple of minutes of panicking and running around, he decided to calm himself and slow down, examining the surprisingly long corridors. Though, this was probably a mistake as he then unintentionally started noticing the flaws with the building. There were cracked windows, unfixed doors and badly painted walls covered with old, ripped posters surrounding him.

Edd's previous colleges were nothing compared to this.

His other colleges were actually _bearable._

_This place is a nightmare already_.

After much walking Edd finally found the entrance to the boy's toilets, however he couldn't help but stare up at the words "LOO FOR LADS" written on the door in slightly smudged black marker pen. He sighed deeply placing his hand on the handle, turning it slowly but only to find that the result was him just staring at it in his hands.

_Marvelous… breaking school property was not the first on my list of things to do. _

He placed his other hand on his forehead for a moment, trying to erase the frustration from his mind, but within moments, with the amount of intelligence lodged in his brain, it didn't take long for him to fix it and finally pull open the door.  
"Sure okay. That's okay. I'm sure things can't get much worse than-"  
Edd had begun to say this only to then find himself staring at another student. This student looked thin and tall, much like him, but overall seemed much stronger and well-built, already causing Edd to become slightly jealous. The boy had dark blue hair and a fringe that stuck out far from his head messily, and Edd couldn't help but notice the ever so thin pieces of hay lying on the floor around him.  
He also sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, casually clipping his toe nails.  
"E-Excuse me…?" Edd said, looking down at the person in front of him, finally closing the door behind him gently.  
"Ooh, I'm sorry! Don't mind me." The student moved out the way slightly so Edd had enough room to walk past, but Edd couldn't help but speak to him more, even though he knew he should really be quiet.  
"A-Are you sure this place is sanitary for carrying out this-"  
"I do this here every day, It's very important, dear boy."  
The accent from the person sounded like a mix between every single European person. He wasn't exactly sure where the guy was from, but it seemed that he was kind enough to not even question why Edd was drenched from head to toe.  
"I see," Edd replied with, still not directing his line of sight to anywhere else.  
After a few moments the guy stopped, placing his nail clippers back in his coat pocket and slipping his dirt-covered feet back into his sandals.  
"Staring is a weird habit, you know."  
Edd panicked, "Oh, I, um, apologise,"  
The guy laughed a little. A kind laugh that Edd didn't find intimidating at all, despite his slightly scary appearance and size.  
"I'm Rolf, by the way. Son of the local farmer," he stood up straight then, Edd now having to look up at his new acquaintance.  
"I'm… Eddward. But as an abbreviation, you can call me Edd."  
"Well, Edd-boy, it's nice to meet you. Stop by the farm if you ever need any beetroot, yes?"  
"Sure thing, Rolf," Edd smiled unintentionally showing off the gap in his teeth. But Rolf didn't even stare like every other person Edd had met; he just smiled again, placing a piece of corn between his lips and brushing himself off before leaving the bathroom.  
Edd could only stand shocked for a moment, processing what just had happened. Did he actually make a so-called 'friend'? Well, he wouldn't call him a friend just yet. But for the moment, it was better than nothing.

Edd had managed to find and enter his first class just as the bell rang quietly throughout the college hallways. He also managed to keep his head down during the time the teacher was introducing him, and also while he was sent to his new seat which was two rows from the front of the class. Only after he sat down did he first look up to investigate his surroundings.

Firstly, there were less people than he thought.

The class he was in was Chemistry, a subject that was dear to his heart and he had always had an interest in. Of course, a love for this particular subject in his previous schools never served him well, where sports were seemed much cooler and a guy who didn't take part in any clubs was, well… a loser.  
Edd immediately felt a feeling of nervousness in his stomach yet again as he started to look around. He crossed his arms, placing them on the desk before gradually turning his head to look behind him, looking through the strands of hair sticking out from the front of his hat.  
He tried to scan the people quickly; however he couldn't help but stop suddenly as he recognised one.  
The red hat, the green jumper… it could only be the person he had seen out the corner of his eye when he had looked up at the window at the 'water balloon criminals' earlier.

Edd remembered that he was the person who was at the front of them all.

He was the person who was throwing them all.

And he was also the person who had just winked at him.

_Wait, wait, stop... he winked at me?!_

The guy had been staring at Edd the whole time he had arrived, and when they finally caught eye contact he had grinned and winked quickly, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms.  
Edd, in a panic, looked away as quickly as he could; straightening his back suddenly and trying to focus back on the teacher. He was sure that wink and somewhat evil grin was something he_ didn't _imagine in his mind.  
Where he sat made it obvious whenever he turned around to look to the back, so Edd, to be on the safe side, didn't do it again. Well, it actually turned out it wasn't on the safe side at all.  
If being pelted with water balloons earlier wasn't enough, now he was being attacked with paper balls, and the teacher didn't even seem at all bothered by the gradual rising pile made up of pieces of rolled up paper around Edd on the floor. But Edd, as usual, just decided to just sit through it, occasionally feeling the small taps of the paper hitting him from behind. He never got mad at this kind of thing, as his childhood friend Eddy sometimes did this to him in his first school, making him kind of used to it by now. Whether that was a good thing or not, Edd had no idea.

Even though Edd was in love with the subject he couldn't help but be distracted. He had tried his hardest to focus on the blackboard and the teacher's words, but in the end he gave up, staring at the ticking clock on the wall, letting the words go in one ear and out the other. He just knew he would regret it later and would end up doing extra work by himself to cover up his guilt.  
He became so gathered in his thoughts that when the bell rang he didn't even notice. When the lesson was nearing the end, he had crossed his arms and leaned forward, leaning his head on his arms. He had been in his thoughts, a daydream, for at least 10 minutes.

"Hey. Dork!"

He jumped, startled at the voice, shooting up from his chair only to find himself face to face with that guy... who had winked at him before.


	3. Chapter 3: New Battles

Chapter 3

Edd stood staring, shocked; not knowing how to react and what to do while being talked to _and_ while being just inches away from a person who probably hates you already.  
"The lesson's ended. Or are you so much of a dork that you don't want to leave?"  
The guy smiled the same smile again, suddenly placing both his hands on Edd's desk and leaning his upper body forward, causing Edd to lean back in response to avoid them getting any closer.  
Edd was, of course, still lost for words. He couldn't use his brain to think of anything to say at all. He was never good at comebacks, or talking at all for that matter, especially with people who seemed to be twice his size.  
Edd gulped, and for some reason a trickle of nervous sweat appeared from under some strands of his hair.  
The guy just chuckled, finally taking his hands off the table and swinging his bad over his shoulder carelessly.  
"Whatever dude. If you care, unlike the rest of us, don't be late for your next lesson. You have _2 minutes_." He seemed to slow down his speech and exaggerate the words '2 minutes' as if it was the end of the world. After grinning again and pulling down the front of his cap, he strolled out the classroom, leaving Edd still in a state of shock.  
_Life at this college is going to be interesting._

Edd sighed deeply as the day finally came to an end and he left the college grounds. The rest of his lessons were nothing special. He also wasn't particularly looking out for Rolf or the 'red had guy' in any of his lessons, or during break and lunch. For lunch he managed to find a bench next to an old abandoned outbuilding, and even though it was covered with overgrown leaves, plants and goodness knows what else, he still sat there, picking at his food until the time was up.  
His other lessons were Physics and Mathematics, both of which he managed to pay slightly more attention in as he was placed nearer the back of the room- where he didn't have to worry about what was going on behind him, which was of course a relief.  
Edd slipped his hands into his pockets and continued to walk down the street. His house was within walking distance of the college, but that didn't stop him wishing for a bike or something handier, especially after watching the majority of the other students fly past him on motorbikes and in cars, screaming and singing along to the booming music that you could probably hear for miles around.  
Edd breathed out deeply as he realised the people and community here were much different to him. _Too _different probably. It would take him a long time to get used to it. That is… if he ever lived to have the chance.  
He strolled around the corner to find himself crash into something, or rather... someone.  
"I apologise, I-" Edd began to say, but he was dramatically stopped in his tracks. It came as a surprise to him as he suddenly got a punch straight in the stomach.

Of course it would shock anybody if it happened that quickly.

Edd collapsed onto the floor, his bag slipping from his shoulders as he kneeled over to try and bare the pain.  
"Fuck, this guy is weak. I hardly touched him."  
Edd managed to look up, clenching his teeth to find himself staring at two men. They both looked rather rough, and drunk for that matter. Their vest shirts were ripped in various places and their trousers stained with patches of alcohol. The one that had punched Edd looked slightly older and definitely much stronger than the other. The weaker held a bottle in his hand and Edd immediately hoped and prayed that he wouldn't use it for any other purpose other than drinking out of.  
They stumbled and laughed as they towered over him; one of them suddenly reaching down to grab and pick up Edd from his t-shirt at the chest with both hands.  
"The weak ones are always, funner to beat."  
Edd _was_ going to correct the word 'funner', but overall decided now wasn't exactly the best time.  
He scrunched his eyes shut instead and hoped that this extremely unlucky event was just down to a bad dream.  
But, to his dismay, he wasn't able to hope for too long. He was thrown down the alleyway, his bag unfortunately flying from his shoulders just as he missed the brick wall and luckily crashed onto the floor instead. He heard laughter echo past him as the men both stumbled up to him again. Edd only tried to curl up in response, which was probably a mistake as a shooting, sharp pain suddenly shot through his ribs causing him to cry out unintentionally. His hands gripped the top of his hat tighter, and he gritted his teeth together even more as he tried to bare it.

He now didn't dare look up at the men approaching him, but he couldn't help notice that they weren't actually arriving. Edd only just heard the muffled shouts and cries as he looked up, noticing that there was actually another fight now going on.  
It was between the two drunks… _and the red hat guy_.  
He lay there, scared to move any further as the guy from before beat up the other men in front of him. Although, strangely, Edd now didn't really care what was going on. He was just grateful that somebody had at least come to help... even if it was _him _who was helping. He closed his eyes tightly, although being extremely relieved he really just hoped that he would just wake up and end up back in a different reality.

"Dork, open your eyes."  
Edd definitely did that after suddenly hearing the voice. He however found himself face-to-face with the guy once again.  
"Look, are you alright?"  
Edd coughed a little, his voice shaky from fright still, "well, yeah. I think so. Th-thanks…"  
"No need for all the 'thanks' and 'polite' shit…" the guy sighed, standing up, "but no problem, I guess."  
He next held out a hand for Edd to take, to which Edd just stared.  
"Do you want a hand or not dork, I'm being nice here."  
"A-ah, yeah," Edd managed to grab his hand and pull himself up, for some reason trying to hide the pain coming from his probably highly bruised ribs.  
"The name's Kevin,"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Kevin. Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
Edd shook his head quickly, looking up at the guy, saying nothing.  
"So, are you going to teach me your name or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"  
Edd shook his head quickly again, panicked, "it's Edd…"  
"Hm? Edd? What kind of a name is that?"  
"Well, it's Eddward, but people have always called me Edd, so..."  
Kevin laughed, crossing his arms, "well, I guess that's interesting."  
It then all became a bit awkward as Edd wasn't really sure what to do or say next. But he didn't need to worry as Kevin picked up his own bag and starting walking down the street.  
"Um… Kevin? That's my-"  
"It's filthy, and you're bleeding if you hadn't noticed. My house isn't far, so we can fix you up before you go home and your parents see you like this."  
Edd didn't really want to go into the 'my parents are never home' business, so he didn't say anything at all. They were both actually silent the entire time until Edd was eventually kneeling on Kevin's parent's bedroom floor, waiting for the other as he retrieved the first aid kit.  
"A-Are your parents not here…?" Edd finally called out, breaking the silence and causing Kevin to appear from the bathroom opposite.  
"Nah, they go out to the pub most nights. They'll be back much later. It's only 6:30pm, you know."  
"Oh right, I see."  
Knowing that Kevin was often home alone too actually made Edd feel better... knowing that _he_ wasn't alone for once.

A moment later, Kevin came back into the room with a couple of plasters in hand.  
"This is all we seem to have, but it should be alright for that cut on your forehead." He proceeded to sit down on the floor, also kneeling, placing himself in front of Edd, "hold up your hat and hair a bit, it's in the way."  
"But-"  
"Hey, I'm putting it on for you. It'll be much easier than you trying. Plus, I know that your ribs must be killing you right now so just let me do it, okay?"  
Edd couldn't really oppose, he ribs_ were_ still throbbing and he knew that somebody else would do a better job since his hands were still shaky too.  
"By the way, this is a weird time to bring it up, but all that water balloon and paper throwing stuff. It was just a test."  
"A test…?" Edd questioned as Kevin kneeled on the floor in front of him, adjusting himself so he could place the plaster on his forehead.  
"Yeah, you can see how tough the college is. People like to test new people to see how they will react. Every new student so far has fought back or gone crazy, you know. But you on the other hand, reacted completely differently. It was pretty cool really."  
Edd laughed a little, careful not to show the gap in his teeth, "I guess… I guess I'm just used to that sort of stuff."  
Kevin paused in his tracks just as he was just about to place the plaster on. The silence became awkward again and Edd saw Kevin gulp as his eyes suddenly stared into his. Their faces were just centimetres away from each others, and Edd easily noticed Kevin's expression suddenly change from his 'always angry' looking face to one made of sympathy and strangely... _sadness_.  
After what seemed like too long Edd whispered, gulping also, "K-Kevin…? Are you alright?"  
Kevin realised that he was staring and nodded his head, looking down and grinning to try and hide his embarrassment.

_What kind of reaction was that?! You're supposed to be cool not embarrassed… just pull yourself together._ _He's just a dork_.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Hold your hat up more."  
Edd did as he was asked, wincing as Kevin finally placed the plaster on, and to Edd's surprise, rather gently.  
"There we go, dork. That should be alright."  
Kevin didn't spend much more time in the same position; he just clapped his hands together and stood up immediately.  
Edd, however, moved his legs so that he became cross legged. He didn't really want to leave for some reason. Maybe it's because he had the smallest chance of making a new friend, even though it would be with_ this_ guy… but to be honest, he had saved him after all.

* * *

_This chapter is a little longer because of all the dialogue and stuff, but I hope it's okay! I don't really write action so, I don't think it was that exciting haha.. and I also hope this story isn't too face-paced or anything.. let me know in the comments please :)  
Also, I have NO idea what to do for the next chapter. Just tell me what you guys would like to read and I'll try my best :D It would help!  
Thank youuuuuu 3_

_Oh! I also re-edited the look of the second chapter, just to let you know~_

_(Edit: I also just realised that they would probably already know each others name from the registers and stuff. Lets just say they weren't listening at the time :P)_


End file.
